


to be where you are

by tiredhealer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fall of Faraday, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome, Trans Man Character, doriastob is the most powerful triad to ever have existed thank u and goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhealer/pseuds/tiredhealer
Summary: Dorian comes home.
Relationships: Aster Bellamy/Dorian Vale/Jacob Burrows, Aster Bellamy/Jacob Burrows, Dorian Vale/Aster Bellamy, Dorian Vale/Jacob Burrows, Doriastob
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	to be where you are

The Bellamy Castle looks small from above. Dorian takes the long way around, the route that takes him over the coast then far out to sea before he circles around and flies his way home. It adds an extra hour to the journey but it’s stupid at best and suicidal at worst to fly over Osmera. He knows Aster likes to think the Castle is impenetrable, but it isn’t.

And besides, Aster might not be interested in defending him anymore anyway.

Dorian lands in the eastern courtyard where the palace opens up to the sprawling lawns of the island. His body cracks and snaps itself down, shrinking until he’s a tiefling again. It doesn’t shrink as much as it used to: dragons never stop growing, which means his tiefling form keeps growing too. He’s over nine feet now, he’s sure. It might be time he started parading as a goliath or a half-orc instead to throw off suspicion.

Though people know him now, they saw him at the wedding. Is it more suspicious to be a huge tiefling or to suddenly seem a normal sized goliath?

His head hurts. He’ll think about it later.

Dorian grabs the bag the servants keep by the willow tree and shrugs into his breeches, yanks a shirt over his head, fumbles with how it gets caught on his horns.

He doesn’t see them coming. But he hears the door click open, hears two sets of footsteps rushing across stone and then grass. He gets the shirt down just in time to see Aster reach him, to see how they lunge forwards to wrap their arms around him. Once, they used to be nearly the same height. Now, the top of Aster’s head hits the bottom of his chest.

‘Dorian!’ they say, their voice muffled against his shirt. ‘You’re home.’

Dorian pauses. He wraps his arms around them like instinct, without a thought, but the word home trips him. He was last here nearly a month ago. He ran away, he can admit it. After all the whispers and rumours about how Aster had only married him for the political link between their families seeing them marry Jacob, realising how different it all was, it had been too much.

‘I’m home,’ he says quietly. Jacob stands a few feet behind Aster. When Dorian looks at him he smiles, but there’s a sombreness to it. He knows. He’s probably angry with Dorian for ruining their honeymoon.

‘I missed you,’ Aster says, hugging themselves tighter to him.

‘You did?’ Dorian asks, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

Behind them, Jacob’s eyes widen. ‘Of course we did. We were worried when we woke up and you…’

He casts a look at Aster. Dorian gently extracts them from his arms and only now does he see the dark shadows beneath their eyes, the slight unruly twist to their hair. They look exhausted.

‘You were worried?’ he whispers.

Aster won’t look him in the eye. Which isn’t unusual, doesn’t mean anything other than that they’re autistic, they told him as much, but what _is_ unusual is the way their face scrunches in hurt as they do.

‘Of course,’ they say quietly.

‘I’m sorry,’ Dorian whispers. And he is, however he felt when he left, he never wants to hurt Aster, hurt either of them. He loves them with his whole heart.

‘Why did you leave?’ Jacob asks.

‘I…Had some sudden business in the Vale,’ he lies. ‘It couldn’t wait.’

Aster seems pacified by that, at least a little. They take one of his hands in both of theirs, his fingers double the length of theirs. But behind them, Jacob frowns.

‘Are you sure that’s all, Dorian?’ Jacob asks, stepping closer. He’s shorter than Aster and barely passes Dorian’s hips anymore.

Another reminder he doesn’t belong here.

Dorian fumbles around the lie, the reminder of how much he doesn’t fit in their lives jabbing him like a blade in the heart. He’s too large, only growing larger, and he’s not even human like Jacob or elven like Aster he’s not really a tiefling he’s a dragon, meant to be holed up in his nest with his hoard eating adventurers.

‘I…’

‘Hey,’ Jacob touches his arm with his soft hands, his hands that have brought him pleasure and love and touched him with a tenderness Dorian didn’t know could exist before them. ‘You can tell us.’

It spills out in a rush, ‘You two can stop pretending now.’

Both of them freeze. Jacob’s face splits into open shock, while Aster closes up, Dorian can see their features sliding into careful neutrality.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I know what everyone says, about how we’re just married for political reasons Aster,’ Dorian says, words tripping over themselves now, unable to stop the flow of them. ‘And I didn’t believe it but then I saw your wedding to Jacob and I realised – yeah, that’s what a _wedding_ looks like, and it’s fine! It’s totally fine and okay you can just, we can be married for political reasons and I mean we’ll probably still have to go to events together but -’

‘Dorian,’ Aster cut in. ‘What the fuck are you talking about?’

‘Yeah, you’ve kinda lost us, babe.’

Dorian looks between the two of them. Why are they pretending not to know? ‘Our wedding was…Political.’

‘Yes,’ Aster agrees.

‘But yours to Jacob wasn’t.’

‘Right.’

Dorian looks between the two of them. ‘What part of this aren’t you getting?’

‘I think we’re on different parts,’ Aster said.

But Jacob says in the silence that follows, ‘Do you think we don’t love you?’

Dorian can only nod. Aster drops his hands. Their expression sinks further into that deliberate, devastating blankness.

‘How can you think that?’

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s not good at these types of conversations, not good at trying to navigate the pitfalls of emotions that swell up during them. He chews on his lower lip and shrugs, ‘I…It’s just everyone has been saying it since we got married-’

‘Who’s been saying it?’

‘- And then I saw how you two were at your wedding. I realised how different ours really was.’

‘Because it had to be political, babe,’ Jacob says, rubbing his hand along his forearm again. ‘I planned our wedding, which is why it was…More lively.’

Aster nods, ‘Jacob’s better at parties than I am.’

Jacob smiles. ‘Years of practise. My point is – your wedding wasn’t more formal and dull because we don’t love you. It was like that because you needed to put on a show for your families and the other nobles. But if you want to get married to Aster, just the two of you? It can be like ours was, but for you.’

‘I – you don’t have to do that. That was a thing for you two.’

‘Dorian,’ Jacob says, smiling as he leans up and up on his tip-toes to reach for him. ‘We love you. We want to share our lives with you – all of it. And if you want a quiet wedding to Aster like that we can do that, right babe?’

‘Of course,’ Aster says.

It’s becoming a theme, it seems, him not knowing what to say. Dorian reaches for them instead, placing a careful kiss against Jacob’s lips, then leaning over to kiss Aster. His spouse clings to him, arching up to get their arms around him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Dorian says when they part. ‘I know I must have worried you both, disappearing like that. I just. Thought I was doing you a favour.’

‘I missed you,’ Aster whispers against his lips. They run this soft knuckles over his cheek, their hand so small compared to him now that when he tilts his head to kiss them his lips cover their entire palm.

‘I missed you too. Both of you.’

‘I know people talk, a lot, and it’s difficult,’ Jacob says, his arms around Dorian’s hips, his face tucked against his thick stomach. ‘But speak to us instead of running away, hm? We love you, and we want you here, and we’re always happy to remind you of that.’

Dorian can’t help the happy little rumble that slips out of him, that he smothers against Aster’s hairline. He’s been an idiot, that’s fine, he’s no stranger to being an idiot. The main thing is he’s here with them, and they love him, and those three weeks he spent sulking around the Vale were for nothing, and he couldn’t be happier.

‘You know Jacob, I can think of something that would help our husband remember we love him.’

‘Oh?’ Jacob grins. ‘And what might that be, love?’

Aster’s hands slide down Dorian’s body until they push beneath his thighs, find his cock and squeeze. Dorian growls at that, at the sudden press of them against him after so long.

Both of them grin at him.

‘I think you’re right,’ Jacob says.

‘That’s the thing,’ Aster says as they squeeze again, as they pull Dorian apart with ease and leave him wet and writhing in his breeches. ‘I’m always right.’

***

Somehow, they make it upstairs. The bedroom is one of the ones Aster had custom made for Dorian’s new size, something capable of letting him actually fit while still holding his weight. The pair of them descend on him, Aster’s mouth over his, their tongue in his mouth as Jacob gets between his thighs and tugs off his trousers.

Dorian trembles beneath them. Their hands, their mouths, it’s so much after three weeks of self-imposed isolation that he’s already moaning as Jacob kisses up from his knee towards the warmth of his inner thigh. Aster straddles his chest, having to stretch their legs to make it over the width of him, and their hands stroke and tease along the ridges of his scales as their tongue flicks and curls against his.

‘How could I not love you?’ Aster whispers against his lips, their words half slurred as they suck at his lower lip. ‘Look at you.’

‘Look at you,’ Dorian pants, one hand on their thigh kneading and squeezing the slimness of them. ‘Missed you on top of me, missed your tongue.’

They sink into a slow, open mouthed kiss. It’s different now with the size difference between them, Aster’s mouth so small and delicate in comparison, and Dorian’s teeth so very large and sharp. He kisses them carefully, a thread of himself always holding on to safety, never totally able to get lost because he knows Aster will. He has to be careful for both of them; especially for Aster’s lips.

His other hand drops to Jacob’s hair as he kisses up and up his legs until he reaches his crotch where he’s wet and hard all together. Dragons always growing didn’t just mean height and width; his cock from taking testosterone had kept growing over the years, longer and thicker than most humans would ever be, though still bearing enough similarities to the clit it had been that Aster could tease him for hours on hours and he’d still be hard.

Dorian tangles his fingers between the locks of Jacob’s hair and arches his hips as he first presses his tongue against the wet slit of his opening then up until he can suck on the tip of his cock. He moans into Aster’s mouth and they drink it down with a small moan of their own, their hips rocking down against his chest.

‘Aster,’ Dorian whispers, and he can admit it maybe has the edge of a whine. ‘Want your cock in me, love.’

All the while Jacob’s mouth keeps moving around his dick, licking the tip and then wrapping his lips around it to suck. His mouth is soft and beautiful, his tongue thick as it laps at the hard heat of him.

‘Like this?’ Aster asks.

Dorian nods. They move forwards, Dorian helping steady them as they peel the last of their gown off. Straddling his shoulders Dorian tips his head back to watch them; the sharpness of their hips, the jut of their shoulders, the way their hair falls like a spiral of flame down their back to their waist. And their cock, hard and aching between their thighs.

He parts his lips, desperate for the taste against his tongue. Aster gives it to him; slowly, only rocking their hips forward enough at first to let him suck at the tip. Dorian does so greedily, his tongue lapping and rubbing at the tip, sliding against the slit to make Aster gasp above him. They reward him for that and give him more and Dorian moans around every blissful inch. He’s careful, making sure his teeth are nowhere near, focusing instead on hollowing his cheeks to suck harder.

Dorian’s hand clenches in Jacob’s hair as he sucks him deeper, as his own mouth mirrors the movements around Aster’s cock. It’s overwhelming, to be full of Aster while Jacob sucks and licks at him; but it’s overwhelming in the best possible way, where Dorian feels like he could fall apart and happily never be put back together. 

It doesn’t take long for him to cum. He’s so desperate when he’s with them again, and it’s been so long, and it’s the two of them together, how can he not? His thighs tremble and he shakes apart with a trembling moan, the sound vibrating against Aster’s cock to make them moan in turn.

The wetness spreads between his thighs and Jacob is there to meet it with his lips, licking and nuzzling into his leg as he does. Dorian moans again and in the same moment Aster thrusts their cock deeper into his mouth, letting him have every blissful inch of them.

Dorian loses himself in sucking them, his mouth so large now he can fit their entire cock with ease. Aster thrusts their hips to rock deeper into him, harder and harder until they can fuck almost against the top of his throat. Dorian groans and hollows his cheeks to suck them harder, circling his tongue around their cock as they ride his face. 

He feels a weight against his chest and opens his eyes to see Jacob straddling him, kneeling behind Aster. The two of them are kissing, Jacob’s beard and face slick from Dorian’s thighs. Dorian moans again at the sight of them, at the fact he can see Jacob rubbing his cock against Aster’s ass. He watches them, their tongues mingling together, Aster fucking their hips forward even as they arch their back to welcome Jacob’s touch against them.

He feels Aster’s thighs trembling beneath his hand, can see the way their face clenches before their hips stutter. They cum with a gasp, with a moan of his name that they whimper against Jacob’s lips and spill hot down Dorian’s throat.

He groans and drinks it in, lapping and sucking until Aster wriggles their hips, signalling they’re overstimulated. Dorian lets them go and they move back, just enough to rest against Jacob. 

‘You two are so beautiful,’ Dorian murmurs, rubbing a hand along each of their thighs.

Aster’s pale cheeks blush and they smile at him as they snuggle back into Jacob. 

‘We are, aren’t we?’ Jacob grins over Aster’s shoulder. ‘How ever did you leave us?’

‘I don’t know,’ Dorian says. He feels dazed and blissed out and he wants to lock the door and stay in here forever. ‘But I’m not going anywhere ever again.’

And he means it. Here, in this castle, with these people, he’s home. Whether he’s too large for some of the furniture doesn’t matter, not when he has them. 

‘Good. I think Aster might fireball you out of the air if you try,’ Jacob teases.

Aster’s blush deepens, but they don’t deny it. And Dorian doesn’t doubt they would. Carefully, Jacob helps them clamber off of him and they lay on their side, cuddling up to Dorian and nuzzling against him contentedly. Dorian pulls them close, wrapping a thick around them to hold them tight against him.

As he does Jacob leans down, putting his warm mouth against Dorian’s ear. ‘Why don’t you roll over for me baby?’

When he moans it comes out as a low grumble and he nods, letting Jacob climb off of him before he rolls over to face Aster. They fall into a deep open-mouthed kiss, tongues tangling as Jacob grabs a phial of oil and slicks his fingers.

He fucks Dorian open slowly, taking his time with him, teasing him until Dorian gives an impatient growl and snaps his hips backwards. He wants the thickness of Jacob’s cock stuffing him full, wants Jacob to cum inside him and soak him with it. 

‘I think Dorian wants more,’ Jacob hums. ‘What do you think, Aster?’

Against his lips, Aster smirks. Their cock is still soft, so instead they move down on him enough that they can push their fingers past his cock to press into the wet heat of him. Dorian whines, spreading his thighs for them, and they waste no time. Aster doesn’t start with one finger and tease him, they give him three long fingers straight away and Dorian whimpers at the feel of them sinking inside his soaking pussy. They’re the only one he’ll let touch here, like this, not even Jacob. And they do it so well, knowing exactly how to curl their fingers to rub against the most sensitive parts of him, know that he wants as much of them as they can give him. 

As Aster fucks him towards a desperate, gasping orgasm, Jacob finally finishes teasing and gives him his cock. Dorian gasps as the thick head of Jacob’s cock pushes inside him, spreading him open even further than his fingers could. Jacob rocks into him slowly until the sweet swell of his fat stomach presses against Dorian’s back and his cock is fully inside him. 

Dorian grabs at them both, trying to remember to be gentle with his claws but gods it so hard with them both inside him like this. He writhes his hips, trying to encourage them both deeper. 

‘Gods,’ he whines. ‘So good, you feel so good, missed you so much.’

‘And we missed you,’ Jacob murmurs, pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss against his spine. He starts to move his hips, thrusting in rough shallow motions. The angle like this on their sides isn’t the best for letting Jacob fuck him as deeply as he can otherwise, but it’s worth it for the way Jacob’s soft, gorgeous body feels pressed tight against his own. 

The two of them build up a rhythm of Aster’s fingers fucking him wet and open and Jacob rolling his hips to fill him with his cock. All Dorian can do is lay between them, gasping and whining, grabbing at both of them, panting their names. He cums around Aster’s fingers but they don’t stop, just tug at his cock to coax him through it and straight towards another one. The pleasure leaves his thighs soaked and trembling. 

Jacob’s close, he can feel it, and Dorian arches back into him, trying to give him as much access to his body as he can. He wants to feel Jacob shake and shudder inside him, wants to feel the wet warmth of his cum fill him up. It doesn’t take long; Jacob squeezes his soft hands around Dorian’s hip and comes apart, pressing a muffled cry against his back as he does. 

Aster keeps moving their fingers inside Dorian, twisting them and scissoring them outwards to work him towards another orgasm, to make Dorian clench his pussy around their fingers and whine their name. He’s soaked and aching and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Finished, Jacob slumps shaking against him and Dorian whines at the emptiness as he slides his cock out of him. Jacob is so big, so blissfully thick, it’s such a loss when Dorian doesn’t have him inside him.

‘Feels so empty without you,’ Dorian mumbles. 

‘I can help,’ Aster says. ‘On your back.’

Dorian doesn’t hesitate. He rolls onto his back and spreads his thighs, feeling Jacob’s cum dripping out of him as he does. Aster climbs over the width of his thigh to get between his legs. They look so small, but their cock is hard again and Dorian whines, arching his hips. He wants them inside him, wants both his partners to fill him full of their cum.

As Aster fucks their cock into his pussy Dorian moans, fingers squeezing the bedding hard enough he hears something rip beneath his claws. No matter. They can replace it after.

While Aster fucks them, Jacob pushes up the bed so he can kiss him. They fall into lazy, panting kisses as Dorian reaches over to get his hand on Jacob’s stomach. The years have changed them all, making Dorian grow huge and tall but Jacob has only gotten softer, his stomach blissful and big as it hangs in soft rolls. Dorian rubs his hands over it, feeling the softness jiggle beneath his fingers as he kneads and squeezes while they kiss. Jacob groans happily into his mouth, his own hands roaming along Dorian’s chest, tracing old scars with a tenderness that has never ceased, not even now when the wounds are decades old.

Between his thighs, Aster gasps and steadies themself with a hand against Dorian’s thigh. They move in short, shuddering thrusts and Dorian’s already so wet that the sound of them fucking into him is loud in the quiet of the room. 

Dorian cums twice before Aster is done. He’s whining and arching his hips up each time to meet Aster’s thrust, to let them sink deeper inside him all while he caresses the soft, beautiful fat of Jacob.

Aster finally breaks and cums again with a moan of his name. He feels the way they shudder as they spill inside him and Dorian bites down hard on his lip, gasping their name in return.

They collapse forwards, spent, laying on his stomach. Dorian runs gentle fingers over their forehead and across the slant of their cheekbones. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispers. He watches his own hand move over their skin and the way the wedding band on his finger glints. 

Eventually, Aster makes it up the bed. They stay laying on Dorian, since he’s big enough now to serve as a bed for them. Aster tucks their face into the crook of his neck and kisses there slowly, sleepily. 

Dorian yawns as he cuddles them closer. ‘You should join them on the bed,’ he mumbles to Jacob. ‘I’m told it’s very comfortable.’

‘Oh, it definitely is,’ Jacob agrees. He reaches up, cupping his face in his warm hand. ‘Are you okay though?’

‘Yeah, I’m good.’

Jacob smiles. ‘Good. I love you, Dorian. I want you to be happy. We both do.’

Aster nods, not lifting their head from his neck.

‘I love you too - both of you. And I am happy. I’m sorry.’

‘You’re forgiven, of course you are. Just don’t run off on us again, please? Talk to us. There’s nothing we can’t fix together.’

Dorian had spent his entire life alone after leaving the Vale, before meeting these two and finding a place to settle. It was an old instinct, his mother whispering in his head, telling him to run to keep himself safe. 

But it’s an instinct he has to learn to ignore. For himself, for his spouse. For Jacob.

‘Together,’ he agrees. ‘Speaking of...You mentioned if I wanted to get married again in a small ceremony. I do.’

‘Oh! That’s great I’m sure we can-’

‘I want to marry you, Jacob.’

Jacob blinks at him. Aster lifts their head and looks between them both, their eyes wide. 

‘You do?’ he whispers eventually.

‘Of course I do,’ Dorian smiles. ‘I want you to be my husband and I’ll be yours.’

‘And you’ll both be my husbands,’ Aster adds. They look like - what was that mortal expression? Something about a cat getting into cream?

‘If Jacob wants to marry me, of course.’ 

‘If I - of course I do!’ Jacob’s kissing him, soft and warm and impossibly sweet. ‘How could I ever want anything else?’

Dorian pulls Jacob close, so the two of them are sprawled over his huge chest. He kisses them each in turn, lingering, letting the warmth of their lips press against his. 

Jacob, as usual, is the smartest of the three of them: how _could_ he ever want anything else but this? Anything but Aster’s flushed cheeks against his chest, anything but Jacob’s laugh filling the room.

As a dragon, he has forever. And he wants to spend it not on a lonely mountain with gold for company but here, in the palace, curled around Aster while they read a book, bringing Jacob tea in bed. He wants to spend it loving them.

And dragons are stubborn. When they want something, they don’t let anything get in their way.


End file.
